The invention relates to a fixation device to aid in the stabilization of the pelvis and the lumbar spine after a sacrectomy.
Removal of the sacrum, while undesirable, is sometimes necessary. For example, a malignant or benign tumor may be found in the sacrum, and removal of the sacrum may be the best treatment option. However, the sacrum performs two structural functions: vertically supporting the spine and securing the ilia of the pelvis against relative lateral displacement. Thus, during a sacrectomy surgical procedure, a surgeon may find it desirable to install an artificial construct for performing these structural functions. Typically, such a construct is custom made and involves the use of rods anchored to the ilia via the Galveston technique and joined to other rods anchored to the vertebrae of the spine. Installing such a construct increases the complexity and time required for the surgical procedure.
While the above approach may be appropriate for some situations, there remains a need for alternative surgical methods and devices for stabilization of the pelvis and the lumbar spine after a sacrectomy, advantageously ones that are compact and easy to use.